blinkybillfandomcom-20200215-history
Blinky Bill the Movie/Transcript
Blinky Bill the Movie Transcript. The Story Begining / Mayor Cranklepot / Sealing out the town Richie: Welcome back to the Greenpatch Cricket Ground Tony: Yes, Rich. A few dark clouds around earlier on. But thankfully, they've passed. Richie: Well, what a thrilling test this is turning out to be, Tony! Eight hours of play and not a single run scored! You could cut the tension with your beak! Tony: If this was any more absorbing, Rich, it'd be a tea-towel! Richie: Yes, he's giving him the eye, and he's giving him the finger too! Well, this could be trouble. He's going back for the long run-up. Tony: Yes, well, aren't these players looking delicious out there this afternoon, Rich? Richie: Yes, they certainly are, Tony! I'd lick my lips if I had any. Tony: Tommo steaming in hard and fast now from the Billabong end. Well, that's a marvelous shot indeed! Richie: Yes he's got under that one and really given it some stick! Tony: That's a knockout! Richie: (GRUNTS) That's just not cricket. Bill Koala: Hyah! Got Him! Ha-ha! Howzat! [[Blinky Bill|'Blinky Bill']]: That deadset legend is my dad, Bill Koala! Yeah, maybe you've heard of him. He's, paws-down, the best explorer in the whole outback. But of all the places he's ever been, he reckons our home, Greenpatch, is the best, Bill Koala: Hi, fellas! Nice! Blinky Bill: In Greenpatch, everyone's welcome. Furry. Feathered. Two legs. Four legs. Even fun-spoiling, snot-sucking goannas like old Crankypants. (CHUCKLES)'' But dad keeps him in check.'' Animals: (LAUGHTER) (BLOWS RASPBERRY) Blinky Bill: My dad's always going out into the Great Desert to rescue lost and injured animals. He's a real hero. Betty Bill: Here you go, Bill. Bill Koala: Cheers, love. Blinky Bill: Kind of a bit like me! Bill Koala: Son! Getcha fluffy little butt down here! I'm heading off. Blinky Bill: Coming! What... Ouch! Oh! Just a sec! (SCREAMING) Here I am! (CHUCKLES) Ready when you are, Dad. Where are we going? Bill Koala: Erm, right. Betty Bill: Your boof-head father's got it in his head that the Sea of White Dragons really exists. Blinky Bill: The Sea of White Dragons? Whoa, Dad, can I come with you? Bill Koala: I... (CHUCKLES) Steady on, champ. I've got this trip covered. Blinky Bill: (SIGHS) Bill Koala: The desert's not Greenpatch, mate. It's a wild, rugged land full of mystery and danger. It's no place for a little koala. When you're bigger, aye? Blinky Bill: But I am big! And strong. Look. (GRUNTING) And I hardly ever fall over anymore. Except just then. Stupid grass! This is called the Koala Flyer. I made it to help us explore. Whoa! It's like you say, "The higher you go, the further you see." Bill Koala: (CHUCKLES) It's great, mate. But, you know, koalas can't fly. Betty Bill: We can work on your kite while your dad's away. Blinky Bill: (SIGHS) Bill Koala: Cheer up, cheeky chops. What do us adventurers always say? Blinky Bill: Don't drink the yellow water? Bill Koala: (WHISPERS) Yeah, the other thing. Blinky Bill: An adventurer never gives up. An adventurer always helps those in need. Bill Koala: And? Always... Together: Keeps his promise! Bill Koala: Too right! I promise that one day I'll take you on an adventure. If you promise to look after your mum while I'm gone. Betty Bill: And you promise not to get yourself eaten. Bill Koala: I'll be right, Betty. (LAUGHS) You know me. Betty Bill: Yes. I do know you. Bill Koala:(CHUCKLES) (SPITS) Paws in! Blinky Bill: (SPITS) Paws in! Bill Koala: See ya, mate I'll be back in two shakes of a bilby's whisker. (CHUCKLES) Blinky Bill: But he wasn't. It's been a year since he left. Mayor Cranklepot: (CHUCKLES SOFTLY) Blinky Bill: I wish he'd hurry up. Without dad around, Cranky's gone troppo. Thinks he owns the place. Mayor Cranklepot: Did I say "stop"? (SCREAMS IN PAIN) Blinky Bill: When my dad gets back, he's gonna kick his scaly butt. But right now, he's out exploring, the Sea of White Dragons. (ALL GASP) Blinky Bill: Probably surrounded by a million hungry tooth monsters. Takin' em down to Koala Town one by one. (SQUEALS) Here comes the big one! Robert: (YELLING) Splodge: Robert, stop doing that! Robert: What? Kangaroos hop, lyre birds mimic! Deal with it. [[Marcia|'Marcia']]: (GROANS) Birds! Blinky Bill: Splodge, fruit bombs. (SQUEAKS) Splodge: (CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY) Blinky Bill: Er, thanks. Operation Goanna Splat is, go! Betty Bill: Hey, kids. I'm heading out. (ALL GASP) Betty Bill: Did I hear something about goannas? Blinky Bill: Er, yeah. (STUTTERS) I was saying we should go-anna get some lunch. Betty Bill: Blinky, let me worry about Cranklepot. Please. Be good. Blinky Bill: 'Course, Mum. I'm always good. Huh? Betty Bill: Blinky... Blinky Bill: I promise. Blinky Bill: Come on. Cranky's speech is about to start. Marcia: Yeah... Whoa! Didn't you just promise to be good? Blinky Bill: Good? (LAUGHS) I'm gonna be great! Blinky Bill: (LAUGHING) Comin' through! Robert! Code red! Robert: On it, Blinky! (SIREN WAILING) Blinky Bill: Marcia! Wind check! Marcia: She's slow and steady, Blinky. Perfect day to fly a kite. Blinky Bill: And rain on Cranky's parade! (LAUGHS) Marcia: And you really are sure about this, Blinky? Splodge: Yep, It says "No climbing!" Blinky Bill: Dad says an adventurer makes his own rules. But, what if your kite crashes? Yeah. Like all the others. Yeah! Trust me, there's nothing to worry about. I'll show them, this kite will fly. (CHIRPING) Ooh. Just like you one day. (SQUEAKS) (EXCLAIMS) (GIGGLES) (INDISTINCT CHATTERING) Mayor Cranklepot: My fellow Greenpatchians! Have no fear, Cranklepot's here! (CLEARS THROAT) Where was I? Oh, yes. We're all gathered here to honor me, your most beloved lizard. Blinky Bill: (WHISTLES) Whoa! Mayor Cranklepot: Just a humble reptile. Blinky Bill: I hope you like fruit, Crankypants! (LAUGHS) In your face! Whoa! Change of plan! Splodge: Sure thing, Blinky! What's the new plan... (SCREAMS) Mayor Cranklepot: Today marks one year since the so-called founder of Greenpatch, the traitorous Bill Koala abandoned us like a cowardly little vegetarian! Betty Bill: Pull your snout in, Wilberforce Cranklepot! My husband didn't abandon anyone. He went out into the Great Desert to save lost animals! Mayor Cranklepot: Oh, really? And where is he now? I'll tell you where he is, he's dead. (ALL EXCLAIM) He's an ex-koala. (SPUTTERS) Beware, I say! The saber-toothed dingo-dogs and flying fang serpents are coming! Betty Bill: What? (SCOFFS) Don't listen to him! He's making it up! Mayor Cranklepot: Closing our borders to the foreign menace is our only hope! Betty Bill: Don't you dare! Greenpatch is a refuge for all animals! Mayor Cranklepot: Pah! Bleeding-hearted jibber-jabber! Betty Bill: I'll give you jibber-jabber, you walking handbag! Mayor Cranklepot: It's a cold-blooded world out there, Mrs. Bill. And it's time we all embraced our inner reptile. Which is why I, your new leader, King Wilberforce Cranklepot, henceforth rename Greenpatch, Goannasburg. Betty Bill: What? Mayor Cranklepot: Behold the Statue of Lizardy! (ALL GASP) (CRYING) Postman Platypus: Crikey! Mayor Cranklepot: Striking, isn't he? I carved him myself... (YELPS) Blinky Bill: (LAUGHS) Take that, termite breath! Whoa! Robert: (SIREN WAILS) Splodge: Whoo-hoo! Robert: Incoming! This is not a drill! (IMITATES DRILLING SOUND) That's a drill! Blinky Bill: (WHOOPING) I'm flying! Whoa! I'm falling! (SCREAMING) (GRUNTS) Betty Bill: (GASPS) Blinky! Splodge and Robert: Marcia! Marcia: What? (SCREAMS) Betty Bill: (GASPS) Marcia! (ALL GASP) Mayor Cranklepot: What have you done, Koala? My statue! Marcia: (COUGHING) Blinky Bill: Marcia, are you okay? Marcia: No! You know I can't stand paddy melon juice. (BOTH LAUGH) Betty Bill: (GROANS) Blinky Bill! Animals: This was my favorite shirt! Typical Blinky. Mayor Cranklepot: See? This is what happens when someone breaks my rules. Everyone suffers. (INDISTINCT MURMURING) Mayor Cranklepot: Time to teach you a lesson, tree-rat. Marcia: (GIGGLES) Blinky Bill: Have to catch me first! Mayor Cranklepot: You malignant marsupial! (RETCHING) The border swamp is out of bounds! Blinky Bill: My dad says adventure has no bounds! Mayor Cranklepot: Stop, fluff ball! (GRUNTS) Insolent! Blinky Bill: (LAUGHING) Mayor Cranklepot: I'm warning you! Leaving Greenpatch is forbidden! Blinky Bill: Forbid this! (FARTS) (LAUGHING) In your snout, Cranky! Mayor Cranklepot: I am the king of Goannasburg! Blinky Bill: There's no such place as Goannasburg. My dad discovered this valley and he named it Greenpatch! Mayor Cranklepot: But your dad's not here anymore, is he? Blinky Bill: (LAUGHING) Mayor Cranklepot: (PANTING) What so funny! Blinky Bill: Look on your face in about three seconds: Three, Two, One. Mayor Cranklepot: (GASPS) Blinky Bill: Uh-oh! (BOTH SCREAMING) Mayor Cranklepot: (EXCLAIMS) Blinky Bill: (CHUCKLES) (INDISTINCT LAUGHTER) Whoa! (GASPS) Oh! You're a keeper. Dad? So this is where you went. Mayor Cranklepot: Gotcha! Blinky Bill: Let me go! Mayor Cranklepot: It's a disgrace! As your king, I demand punishment forthwith! Betty Bill: Cranky, you are not the king. You're just a jumped-up skink... Blinky Bill: Yeah, with termite breath. Ouch! Mayor Cranklepot: Tell it to the claw, Koalas. The whole town's behind me now, thanks to your little stunt. First thing tomorrow, I'm sealing up Goannasburg from the outside world. And then... (CACKLES) I'm turning this tree into my castle. Blinky Bill: You just try it, you stupid ant-licker! (GROANS) Mayor Cranklepot: (SCOFFS) Betty Bill: Blinky! Where are your manners? Shut your snout, you stinking, scaly, stupid little ant-licker! Mayor Cranklepot: Yeah OK Start packing, Koalas! I'll be back and you better be out! Betty Bill: (SIGHS) Blinky Bartholomew Bill! You promised me you'd be good. Marcia was nearly squished. Blinky Bill: I know. She shouldn't have been standing there. But now's not the time for finger-pointing, we've gotta go save Dad before Cranky shuts up the valley forever... Betty Bill: Blinky! Greenpatch needs us here. If we don't stand up to Cranky, who will? Blinky Bill: Dad will! I know which way he went, I saw his marker! Mum, come on. Mum? Betty Bill: It's been a year, love. Blinky Bill: Exactly! We have to go to the Sea of White Dragons and save him! Betty Bill: There's no such place, Blinky. There's nothing out there but desert. It's just a myth! Blinky Bill: But... What if it's not? Betty Bill: I can't lose you too, Blinky. I'm sorry. But I forbid you to go. Blinky Bill: That's not fair. You might have given up on Dad, but I haven't. And Dad says you never give up! Betty Bill: Blinky! Blinky Bill: Never give up! (SLAMS DOOR) Betty Bill: (SIGHS) (KNOCKING ON DOOR) Betty Bill: Blinky? Blinky Bill: Blinky's not here! Betty Bill: Well, can you give him a message that his mum loves him? Blinky Bill: I'll think about it. Betty Bill: (SIGHS) Blinky Bill: Dad. I'm not giving up. If the Sea of White Dragons really exists, I'll find you i swear. Koala Joe's Roadhouse / Sir Claude the Cat / Nutsy the Zoo Koala Blinky's Friends Tricks his mother / Meet Jacko / Directions Meet Wombo, Beryl and Cheryl / Race liked the wind / Croc Canyon The Zoo / Blinky’s Dad got imprisoned at the zoo / The Team the Escape Rescue Blinky from Sir Claude / Operation Goanna Splat is, go! Category:Transcripts